The present invention is directed generally to a liquid applicator sampler tube and, in particular, to a plastic nail enamel sample applicator which includes a sealed brush unit with a break away cap.
There are numerous cosmetic products on the market today including many different brands of nail polish. Each brand of nail polish comes in a plurality of colors, finishes and shades. Consumers of such products often desire to test such products on their fingernails prior to purchase.
Nail polish is generally sold in glass bottles with a removable screw cap having a brush attached to the cap. The brush is dipped in the container for application of the polish therein. Consumers who desire to test such products often remove the cap in the store prior to purchase and test the product from containers intended for actual sale. Such a procedure causes the product to become unsalable, or the customer who purchases such used product unwittingly purchases a contaminated product with less than the full amount provided by the manufacturer.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a liquid applicator sampler tube such as a nail enamel sample applicator which is inexpensive to manufacture, contains a minimum amount of nail polish and yet which permits the consumer to test the actual product before purchase thereof in a larger quantity. The present invention provides such a product.